Stars to the City (AKA: RavnicaxTheros)
by Ultimate Hunter X
Summary: A response to someone else's similar idea for a set, although built off of a different idea. This sees a cross over between two of my favorite planes, Ravnica and Theros. Hope you gys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Stars to the City**

 **Ch. 1: Introduction and Guilds**

Due to unforeseen circumstances, the opposing Polis Plane of Theros has begun to merge with the City Plane of Ravnica. The first block is the beginning of the leak, portals have begun to open, allowing passage between the planes. Usually these portals are brief, only allowing passage one-way or the other. The immigration between the two is slow, and overall frightens or intrigues individuals. In the second block, the mages who have been able to travel back to their native world have learned to extend a portal's lifespan, so they can voluntarily move people to and from.

The influx of Theros monsters, humans, and even Gods have changed the cultural and in places, physical aspects of the Plane.

 **Guild and Theros Interactions**

 **Azorius**

The Azorius have been face with a new problem, one they have not been confronted with before, immigration. With the sudden increase in population, whether it is human or monster, the Azorius have taken it upon themselves to deal with it. They have been able to create an effective immigration system that has been implemented for the sentient immigrants, and have begun to rely a bit more upon the Boros in order to take care of any of the large threats. The Azorius themselves refuse to align themselves with any of the "Gods" that have come into being. However, there is a sudden increase in new Law firms, established in the name of Ephara

 **Orzhov**

With the opening of the portals, some of The Returned have begun to appear in Ravnica. These short sighted, husks of people have become viewed by the Orzhov as a superior labor force in comparison to Thrulls. By winning some over with "Authentic" Ostraka pieces to lull them into their services. As a further result, some Orzhove have moved away from the Obzedat, and have begun to Worship Erebos, whose own role has begun to change in the face of Ravnica

 **Izzet**

The very idea of religion in Niv-Mizzet's eyes confounds, intrigues, and angers him all at once. As a result, Niv-Mizzet has illegalized the worship of Gods to those who work in his guild. This has not discouraged some however, as indivudals, and even whole wings of the League have branched off, forming a combination of religious worship, and fervent experimentation. This illustrious lot has taken to Keranos, who they turn to for inspiration, Purphuros, whose creations they admire, and Kruphix, who they respect in hopes of discovering his secrets. The three, as a result, have grown close, and some have made drastic changes, as Kruphix has discovered an inner fire, and Purphuros a cooling clarity.

 **Gruul**

The wild centaurs of Theros, at least those who made it past Azorius and Boros, have colonized the Rubblebelt as their new home. As a result, they have come into conflict with the Gruul Clans who also live there, and while both hold a grudging respect for the other, they both wage war on each other harshly. The Lagonnia Band brought with it new trading goods and techniques for hunting, while the Pheres bring with them new ways of war. However, the both of them have brought Nylea to Ravnica, a God that the Gruul, at least those of the Zhur-taa, have quickly taken to, they worship her as a Herald and Vanguard of the Utmungr, their own Gods, and she is here to rend asunder civilization. This anger, and the red mana that went with it, was infused into Nylea, who took the newfound fire and anger, and used it in the predictable way, to destroy the cities and bring back civilization.

 **Rakdos**

The Cult of Rakdos has changed considerably with the merge. With Theros, enough worship can send a mortal into godhood, and with this revelation, Rakdos increased his presence in the guild and more of his devout followers poured their devotion into him, until he himself joined the Pantheon. While most of the other gods wretched at the new Demon God, one accepted, even admired him, Mogis. The two found common ground in their enjoyment for blood and carnage, and formed a Jovial bond. This inclusion has caused Theros native minotaurs and even a few of Ravnica to join Rakdos' cult, either as those who pave the way for more carnage or display for all to see. Saytrs have also been drawn to Rakdos, as Satyrs, wild and free in nature, saw fit to join Rakdos' bloody revels. This saw a massive increase in overall devotion to the ideals of inhibition, freedom, and pleasures, and culminated in a second Grand Revel, and Xenagos had been reborn. Mingling with black and slowly losing green, Xenagos has taken a new title, often associated with one of Ravnica's easiest ways to revel, the Drink.

Alright, tune in next time to see the second half of the guilds, and later on the notable figures and Gods of the plane, as well as the fates of the less fortunate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars to the City (Ravnica x Theros)**

 **Chapter 2. Guilds pt. 2**

Welcome back, I hoped you guys had liked the first half of my set idea, I've been working hard on it. Here's the second half.

 **Boros**

Aurelia has grown ambitious. The Boros' influence in Ravnica has grown since more and more of Theros's monsters have come flooding in, and the Boros's military might has been called on in order to defend the public. Aurelia herself however wants more. She has come to believe that the Boros need to rule more, "protect" those that are plagued by the creatures that flood Ravnica, and makes plans for campaigning into the portals that lead to Theros

 **Simic**

The Simic themselves have changed little in comparison to the other guilds. They still hold the goal of improving upon nature, and have even gained converts from the Triton that come to Ravnica. Zegana however has had her interest piqued. A few of the Triton that come to her guild have skin like the starry night, a sight that's rare on Ravnica. The naïve in the Simic call these people Night-Skinned. Zegana however knows there is more to the story, and has put in serious efforts to research the Nyxborn, and hopes to one day to create some of her own. In addition, her guild has been working on intensive research into Chimeras, which in the eyes of the Simic, are near perfect in nature as they are fusions of magic and biology. On a side note, Thassa's influence in Ravnica is slowly growing, as her kingdom leaves the seas, and takes to the sky.

 **Selesnya**

The Conclave's normally calm and nurturing lifestyle is getting rocked. Dryads from Theros bring with them tales of Karametra, the harvest god. In the Conclave, Dryads are highly respected, and when new Dryads, whose skin has been star-kissed, come, bearing ideas of a new god that is not Mat'Selesnya, it would certainly bring disorder to their communion. Trostani has been trying to quell this idea of Karametra, as it interferes with their plans. So now, the Conclave wages a civil war to settle its differences.

 **Dimir**

The Dimir have taken to the immigrants quite well. The Returned also serve well to the Dimir, functioning as the perfect agents, since they already forget whatever they are told. The Dimir also take interest in the Gorgons as well, their quick killing gazes sending effective messages, and their knowledge of venoms and poisons are instrumental in the Dimir's assassinations as well. With the inclusion of the two races, so too are their worships. The Dimir aligned Returned continue to worship Phenax, whose teachings of deceptions are welcomed by the Dimir, while Pharika's worship has also taken in human worship, and blue mana has become part of Pharika's being, which has given her new thoughts, and new planes.

 **Golgari**

The Golgari are probably the most surprising. They themselves have begun to preach a new God, known as "The Mad Titan" or "The Great Cleanser". Hermits and madmen have found their way to the Golgari's territory of the Undercity, where they raved about a Godly being, who wishes to cleanse the worlds of all impurities, and leave in their place a perfect race, and all those that follow him would see salvation. Naturally, the Golgari welcome this idea, and gladly worship the Mad Titan, whom they believe will allow them to become the leading Guild of Ravnica, and possibly even expand.

That's it for the guilds! Next, I will be working on the Gods themselves, noting any changes to you have any ideas for the gods, please PM me them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars to the City**

 **Ch.3 The New Pantheon**

 **Welcome back you guys! Sorry for such the long wait! But here we are! We are here to take a look at the newest pantheon of Gods! There will be a few new gods, and many returning ones. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Gods and Ravnica, Part 1**

The Gods of Ravnica are far more personal with the general populace of the plane. Rather than live in Nyx, The Gods live in Temples specifically designed for them, usually these temples are located near the guildhall of the Guilds that worship them most, and often, they are designed for larger individuals. Since gods can change their form, most gods take on a form that can dwarfs most sentient life. Although they are still capable of taking on their full size, they usually keep a smaller size to accommodate the cramped spaces of Ravnica.

 **Nylea, God of Fury**

Nylea hasn't changed all too much, what has truly changed is the intensity of her ways. Where once she was tolerant of the progress of Mortals, she is now volatile, truly taking to red mana's passion and anger, and she's directed that towards most of Ravnica's Cityscape, and has vowed to comepletely reclaim Ravnica in the name of Nature

Obviously, this goes really well with the Gruul mindset of destroy the Cities, reclaim for nature, and it was their worship of this once Hunt God that caused her to change. Her presence and influence on the Gruul has caused a new clan to erupt in the Gruul, the Nyleans. They are an almost all female group of warriors who use speed and hit and run tactics to defeat their enemies. Their leader, Hypolthia plans to one day challenge Borborgymos for the rite to lead the Gruul, but she is patient. She will wait until he is weak, and then she will strike, and take Gruul for herself and Nylea.

Nylea's home is in the Rubblebelt, in a hut made from bones and hide known as the Temple of Wilds.

 **Erebos, God of Wealth**

On Ravnica, the afterlife is nonexistent. Whenever a mortal dies on Ravnica, they are either reincarnated or their souls are trapped as spirits. But this did not spell the end for the god of death. The Orzhovhave taken in interest in Erebos and his association with currencies. Some even whisper that he was the deity they once worshipped so long ago. As a result, Erebos has taken the title as the God of Wealth, choosing to give his blessing or curse people to never make any profits. His blessing promises people infinite wealth.

Teysa is taking advantage of the turmoil brought about by shifting focus from the Obzedat onto herself. While she is wary of Erebos, she hs come to agreement with him, giving him power and great influence in the guild, in exchange for working as his representative. Erebos stays in a grand treasury on a throne of solid gold, located in the Temple of Opulence

 **Rakdos, God of Torment**

The properties Theros brought to Ravnica includes the ability to ascend to godhood. Since Rakdos' own guild somewhat revolved around somewhat worshipping him and his bloody ways, it lead to his ascension, his skin became illuminated like the night sky, and he grew in both stature, and his power soared. The members of the Cult of Rakdos worshipped him even more, and he celebrated in the typical Rakdos fashion, and he leveled a full city block, he and his guild running rampant, at least until Thassa came, and was able to force him back to Rix-Maadi, where he has chosen to stay.

Recently, Rakdos has cultivated a relationship with Mogis, a fellow god of bloodbaths, and the recently resurrected Xenagos. The three mad gods all share a love of chaos, blood, and parties. The three of them do not truly partake in leading the guild any longer, the duty falling to Exava. She has no problems with doing it, since that sually means overseeing the parties going on already. Rakdos, as well as his compatriots, all dwell within the Temple of Pleasurres, a massive arena like structure, once was Rix Maadi, is now an open top arena that goes nonstop.


	4. Chapter 4: New Gods Part 2

**Stars to the City**

 **Ch.4 New Gods part 2**

 **Thassa, God of the Nimbus**

On Ravnica, oceans are little to none, isolated into the seaholes where most of the merfolk are living. Under normal circumstances, this would cut any God's power down drastically. But not Thassa, she adapted, and took to the sky. She left behind her domain in the water in favor of lording over the sky, she now rules a kingdom in the clouds, and controls the weather, as a god of the clouds. She had taken on the unity of white mana, becoming more orderly. What hasn't left her is her temper, and she still demands tributes, otherwise she is prone to a mild tantrum and... Flooding the city with rain and blizzards. She dwells within

 **Phenax, God of Trickery**

In Ravnica, the god that cheats death has focused on being the patron of all things deceptive, and in the shadows. Not just assassination, but thievery, slwight of hand, most kinds of illusory magics. This sort of influence caught the attention of the Dimir. Through their trickle lf intelligence, it has been found that those who pay homage and tribute to this dark god seemed to have been blessed, disappearing on a whim, and seemingly causing people to die with no real reason as to why that person had died. The greatest anomaly and headache for the Azorious, a great assistance to the Dimir.

 **Pharika, God of Maladies**

Pharika's own mindset has changed, with her move to Ravnica, she has changed from the general area of medicines, diseases, and cures, her focus is now on poisons, venoms, and infecting people with her creations. Her change has also aligned her more with blue, moving her from shaman to assassin in the blink of an eye. Also, because the Gorgons that worship her in Ravnica are now primarily legged, she has lost her serpentine torso in favor of legs, now wearing a billowy gown that elicits a similar effect.

 **Kruphix, God of Discovery**

In Ravnica, Kruphix's patronage to mystery is literally being peeled away, the Izzet's sheer numbers and desire to learn, and find out new things has become an influence on Kruphix, who is worshipped by the splinter faction of the Izzet. This desire and drive that come from Izzet's allegiance to red has leaked to Kruphix as well, the galaxy a light within his body now is invaded by shooting stars and comets.

 **Keranos, God of Inspiration**

Keranos has most likely changed the least out of the Gods. He resides in a temple in the sky, sharing the domain of Thassa. Keranos is the patron god of the Splinter Izzet, called the Cult of Epiphany. They give him offerings, and in return, he will bless them with inspiration for their next works of genius. This blessing comes in two forms. The first is where he sends his bolts in the direction they must go to find their muse or inspiration, the second, either more or less preferable method, is a blast of pure inspiration, via lightning bolt.

* * *

 **Aaaand I'm back my few faithful fans. Sorry this took so long, it was hard for me to think of what to do with the gods.  
anyways, I now have another idea for a set, inspired by memnarch's "The Unbroken Chain." The basic ideas of that story will ring true for my story idea, but will have major differences. The main difference is that all the Dragon Clans will be colored as Shards of Alara. The various dragon broods will have different names, as the past dragon leaders are long dead. I need help with the names though, so ere is a guide to a what's what will happen.**

 **Dromoka-Bant**

 **Atarka-Naya**

 **Silumgar-Grixis**

 **Ojutai-Esper**

 **Kolaghan-Jund**

 **Leave your ideas,, as well as your opinion, in the comments.**


End file.
